Armonía Absoluta One Shot
by DjKuky
Summary: One shot Lemmon, capítulo especial del Fan Fiction Perfección Absoluta. La primera vez de Sandra y Moo Kyul.


Armonía Absoluta

One Shot

Por Dj Kuky

Fue una velada llena de felicidad para todos los presentes en casa de Jung In y Mae Ri. El embarazo de la chica, aunque los había tomado por sorpresa, era una noticia maravillosa.

Seo Joon, creía que Mae Ri estaba extraña; que tal vez estaba teniendo sentimientos por el cantante de nuevo, a pesar de estar casada con Jung In. La buena nueva y la felicidad en el rostro de la chica, le habían despejado dudas, estaba segura de haberse equivocado en pensar eso.

Moo Kyul también estaba feliz por su ex novia. Un par de veces durante la reunión se quedó pensativo, sentía extraño, pero no por estar celoso o porque aún quisiera a Mae Ri; si le tenía un gran cariño, pero lo que le sorprendió de sí mismo fue que no le molestó en absoluto la situación, es más, incluso se sintió aliviado.

Veía a Sandra reír y compartir. Estando con los chicos de la banda, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ver esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba, cómo la chica se expresaba, recordaba su fuerza sobre el escenario.

Los chicos notaban que estaba distraído, varias veces lo atraparon mirando a Sandra embobado, perdido, como si no existiese nadie más.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, ya era tarde. Los futuros padres debían irse a dormir.

Sandra y Moo Kyul fueron los últimos en irse. En el fondo, cada uno esperaba que los otros se marcharan, inconscientemente deseaban quedarse solos.

Se despidieron y salieron de ahí. Se subieron al carro de la chica, ésta se quedó con las manos sobre el volante en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó el cantante.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-No quieres ir a tu casa- Afirmó el chico.

-No, siento que algo va a pasar y no quiero discutir con mamá otra vez-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Bueno, yo… No lo sé, sólo que hoy no quiero verla-

-Pues… ¿Vamos a la mía?- Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuánto deseaba Sandra una propuesta así, más que el hecho de encontrarse con su madre y discutir nuevamente, esto era una excusa perfecta. El chico adivinó su pensamiento.

Lo vio a los ojos, la sonrisa de Moo Kyul la hacía perder la cordura. Con esa mirada le rogaba que hiciera más que corresponderle del mismo modo. Pedía a gritos beber de su boca. El chico no perdió tiempo y se acercó hasta sentir la respiración de Sandra en sus labios.

Lentamente, comenzó a rozarlos con los suyos, quería sentir una vez más ese sabor exquisito que lo volvía loco. Poco a poco empezó a besarla, a disfrutarla, a explorar su boca, como si fuera la primera vez; levantó su mano, la deslizó por el brazo de la chica, hasta llegar a acariciarle el rostro suavemente.

Ella sintió que su piel se erizaba al tacto del cantante. Levantó su mano hasta posarla en el pecho del chico, luego la deslizó lentamente por dentro de la chaqueta y lo abrazó para apegarlo más a ella.

Esta vez los besos se intensificaban a cada segundo, ninguno quería parar.

Los compañeros de banda de Moo Kyul, habían caminado una calle pero se detuvieron. Yo Han les propuso devolverse, aunque Ri No se negó, el bajista, sin esperar respuesta de los demás, empezó a caminar de vuelta. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba al interior del carro de Sandra.

-¡Hyung!- Interrumpió golpeando la ventanilla del carro.

-Y ustedes ¿No se habían ido?- Preguntó Moo Kyul, después de bajar el vidrio de la ventanilla.

-Si, pero nos devolvimos- Agregó Ri No.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a casa de Moo Kyul?- Propuso Yo Han.

-¡Ahora no!- Se quejó el cantante.

-¡Por favor hyung!- Le rogó Re Oh.

Sandra sonrió y les indicó con un gesto que subieran al automóvil. En el camino compraron unas cervezas y se fueron a casa del cantante.

Cuando estuvieron instalados en la sala de la casa de Moo Kyul bebiendo, éste se notaba incómodo con la presencia de sus amigos, a decir verdad, Sandra tampoco estaba feliz con la improvisada reunión.

Cuando el alcohol se acabó, los chicos se despidieron y se fueron, iban alegres, cantando. Moo Kyul los fue a dejar a la puerta, en realidad quería asegurarse de que si se fueran.

Mientras los veía alejarse, se quedó pensativo, no aguantaba más, tener a la chica en su casa lo estaba enloqueciendo, no podía seguir conteniéndose. Entró y bajó la cortina metálica.

Mientras el cantante despedía a sus amigos, Sandra se puso a recoger el tiradero. No se dio cuenta que el chico había vuelto y estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Deja eso- Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

-¡Oh! Estás aquí-

La chica se volteó hacia él, el chico se quedó viéndola en silencio unos segundos y luego se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola ferozmente.

Sandra abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego se rindió a sus labios, dejó caer la bolsa con latas vacías que tenía en la mano y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Por su parte, cada uno estaba esperando con ansias que los chicos se marcharan. Ambos querían continuar con lo que dejaron inconcluso antes, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

Sandra acariciaba la espalda de Moo Kyul; él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, afirmaba con fuerza su cabeza, como si temiera que fuese a escapar.

Sandra sentía los besos de Moo Kyul, así como la primera vez en su departamento, exquisitos; nunca antes alguien la había besado así. El chico acariciaba los labios de la chica entre los suyos, exploraba su boca con la lengua y ella disfrutaba ser explorada de ese modo.

Como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, siguieron besándose, con hambre el uno del otro. Como en el carro, Sandra deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho del cantante, pero ésta vez, la chaqueta le estorbaba.

Moo Kyul pudo notar las intenciones de la chica y la ayudó deshaciéndose de la prenda y dejándola caer.

Pronto, los labios del chico se desviaron al cuello de Sandra, podía sentir su olor, pensaba que iba a volverse loco con ese aroma.

Bajó un poco una de sus manos y la deslizó hacia los hombros de la chica, dando a entender que la chaqueta de ella le dificultaba sus intenciones. La chica bajó sus brazos y al fin el cantante se pudo deshacer de ese estorbo.

Acariciando los brazos de la chica, subió poco a poco por ellos, al mismo tiempo con ambas manos, se sentían como terciopelo que se erizaba al roce.

Ella volvió con sus manos a la espalda del cantante, metiéndolas por debajo de su camisa. Siguieron así un largo rato hasta que esos besos y caricias, parecían no ser suficientes.

La chica pronto se aburrió de escudriñar por debajo de la prenda; como si el cantante pudiera leerle la mente, dejó de besarla sólo para deshacerse de su camisa y quedando con el torso desnudo, volvió a tomarla con ambas manos del rostro, besándola con intensidad.

Después de eso, el chico se sintió libre de explorar el cuerpo de la chica aún más. Bajó sus manos hasta los pechos de Sandra, los acarició unos momentos, sin dejar de besarla vorazmente y luego continuó el camino hasta llegar a la cintura. Comenzó a meter ambas manos por debajo de la ajustada y negra franela que la chica llevaba puesta, pero pronto le molestó y en una fracción de segundo, la despojó de ella.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. La temperatura de los cuerpos subía cada vez más haciéndose notar en las gotas de sudor que aparecían poco a poco.

Nuevamente, el cantante dejó la boca de la chica para recorrer su cuello. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo bajito y dándole a entender el placer que estaba sintiendo.

El chico bajó con sus manos hasta los glúteos de Sandra, acariciándolos por sobre el pantalón. Deslizando sus manos por los muslos y levantándola, acomodó las piernas de la chica en su cintura.

Comenzó a avanzar, paso a paso y sin dejar de besarla, hasta llegar a la cama y recostarla delicadamente.

Se incorporó y se quedó viéndola extasiado, como si fuera un sueño maravilloso. Sandra no perdió tiempo, necesitaba sentirlo aún más. Estiró el brazo e introdujo una de sus manos en el pantalón del cantante, agarrándolo para atraerlo hacia ella.

Lo tiró con fuerza y el chico cayó recostado encima suyo; se ayudó con la otra mano y le desabrochó el pantalón, quedando libre de explorar dentro de éste.

Las caricias de la chica en esa parte del cuerpo de Moo Kyul, le sacaron gemidos de placer. Pronto toda prenda desapareció.

El chico quería probar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica con desespero. Entre más y más gemidos de ella, se dedicó a besarla, a besar cada lugar. Se detuvo en uno de sus pechos, lo acarició con fuerza, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo con delicadeza.

La chica enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Moo Kyul, húmedo por el sudor, con fuerza; lo atrajo poco a poco, hasta tener sus labios nuevamente.

Fundidos en el más apasionado beso, Sandra abrió sus piernas dejándolo acomodarse a la perfección entre ellas.

Lentamente, el cantante empezó a moverse buscando entrar, rozándola. La chica, deslizando una de sus manos entre los cuerpos bañados en sudor y tomando el miembro del chico, lo ayudó a encontrar la entrada.

La penetró lentamente. El gemir de ambos se intensificaba a cada segundo. El calor los abrasaba. El placer invadía sus sentidos, como si fuese el más exquisito e irreal sueño que jamás pensaron tener.

El vaivén era, a ratos, armonioso; al segundo siguiente, errático, desesperado. Sentían que el corazón les estallaría en cualquier momento.

Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, el miembro duro del chico entraba y salía, en medio del sonido entrecortado de las voces, que no encontraban palabras, sólo gemidos, en una armonía perfecta de pasión y placer.

Si el mundo se hubiera acabado en ese momento, no habría tenido comparación a la explosión que ambos sintieron al llegar al más exquisito orgasmo, que jamás sintieron antes en sus vidas.

Ambos soltaron el aire que retenían, desde hace unos instantes, al mismo tiempo. Sin palabras, se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Moo Kyul besó a Sandra con ternura, con delicadeza. Salió de ella lentamente y se recostó a su lado, acomodando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella acarició la suave piel del pecho del cantante, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
